Cleaning compositions for cleaning hard surfaces such as metal, glass, porcelain, enamel, ceramic, plastic, linoleum and like surfaces are well known and commercially available in a wide variety of forms. A particular category of cleaning compositions useful for such a purpose comprises liquid pine oil cleaning compositions. In fact, liquid pine oil cleaning compositions have found widespread use and acceptance for many years as hard surface cleaners to remove greasy, fatty and oily soils on hard surfaces. However, pine oil cleaning compositions have suffered from the drawback that the cost of pine oil fluctuates between moderate and unduly high levels as a result of a rather limited or tight supply situation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide extender compounds that can be used in place of a part of the pine oil component in pine oil cleaning compositions yet still enable the resulting compositions to have generally the same cleaning capabilities as if the amount of pine oil component had not been reduced. Additionally, there is a need for lower cost extender compounds for pine oil cleaning compositions that provide good compatibility in concentrate form and provide compositions with excellent bloom properties, so as to retain their consumer acceptability.